CANCIONES QUE TE HACEN RECORDAR
by usagilita
Summary: AQUI TENEMOS A UNA SERENA RECORDANDO MOMENTOS VIVIDOS CON DARIEN CUANDO ESCUCHA UNAS CANCIONES ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO NO SEAN TAN DURAS CONMIGO


SAILOR MOON

NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESOS LE PERTENECEN A UNA FANTASTICA PERSONA **NAOKO TAKEUCHI. **

LO UNICO QUE ES MIO ES LA IDEA DE ESTE FANFIC…

Comenzamos....................................

Hola mi nombre es serena tsukino estoy en mi habitación acostada en mi cama escuchando canciones.

Con esas canciones se me vienen muchos recuerdos que les iré platicando por ejemplo hace como una hora salio la de Alex ubago la de me muero por conocerte.

Recuerdo que ese día.

como de costumbre yo llegaba al crow pero para mi suerte ay estaba el arrogante pero muy guapo Darien Chiba, si ya se cual arrogante pero me hacia mucho enojar y me decía cosas que la verdad no me gustaban, no se por que lo hacia, conforme me lo encontraba yo trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz ya casi no me decía cabeza de chorlito al contrario se comportaba muy caballeroso a si pasando algo de tiempo entre reuniones con mis amigas, fiestas en las cual Andriw nos invitaba o de = forma nosotras lo invitábamos pero obvio Darien tenia que ir por que como el lo decía era su mejor amigo igual que nosotras.

Pero con forme pasaba el tiempo me daba mucha alegría que el fuera y los días que no podía yo estaba muy triste me sentía que el aire me faltaba que el sol no salía para mi hasta que un DIA me invito a salir aaahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ pueden creerlo.

Paso por mi muy puntual como siempre cuando abrí la puerta el estaba como se los explico tan guapo, tan varonil tan ay ya no se cada vez que pienso en el siento que me derrito (si como no ahora así se le llama jejeje) bueno ps fuimos al cine, después de que salimos de la función fuimos al parque no:10 nos sentamos a platicar en una banca junto al lago pero de un momento a otro darien se empezó a poner nerviosos y me comento que tenia algo que decirme de cómo estaba el,

Mi cabeza empezó a trabajar a mil por hora como se han de ver dado cuenta yo me enamore de darien por eso mi cabeza empezó a pensar muchas cosas como si darien ya tenia novia que me quería comentar a mi que por como a veces me decía que yo era su mejor amiga pero el sin darse cuenta me lastimaba con esas palabras pero yo me hacia la fuerte ante el.

Pero al paso del tiempo darien hasta empezo a tartamudear decía cosas sin sentido hasta que mi cabeza no pudo analizarlas di un grito que creo que hasta me escucharon en otro continente jejejejeje u_u

Hasta ay que emoción (hasta la fecha me sigo emocionando)

Se acerco poco a poco y me dio un beso que no se como explicar era mas o menos con temor, con ternura pero sobre todo con amor, yo me quede como en las nube por que les puedo asegurar que yo serena me moría por probar los labios de ese hombre (yupi gracias a dios los probé)

Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida  
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca dirás  
mas me callo y te marchas  
aún tengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día  
de no esconder la heridas que me duelen  
al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar.

Después de eso me dijo que hace mucho tiempo quería acercarse a mi de esa manera pero que tenia miedo que yo lo rechazara que quería que yo le hiera el honor de se su novia (ay que me da un infarto) que no quería pasar un minuto mas siendo mi amigo nada mas y que si yo le contestaba que no que lo comprendería pero antes que el dijera mas cosas selle sus labios con los mis si vieran que beso tan mas rico jejejejeje

Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte  
acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
susurrando palabras que llegan  
a este pobre corazón  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Ustedes pueden creer lo feliz que soy que estoy con mi querido darien.

Pero así como hay canciones y recuerdo muy bonitos para mí también ay la que me hacen recordar las peleas y las veces que estuve enojada con darien que pensé que ay todo término para nuestra relación que el camino que el destino nos tenía preparado era muy cortó para la relación y nuestro amor.

Con la de tonto de Irene Rivas por ejemplo me viene a la mente cuando esta reunida con mi amigas amy, rey, lita y mina pero también estaban otros compañeros que querían quedar bien con las chicas por que yo desde un principio y siempre les digo que yo tengo a mi querido darien.

Pero siempre ay un terco que no me dejaba ni a sol y sombra su nombre era jairo pero siempre le dejaba bien claro que conmigo solo iba a tener mi amistad pero esa ves se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa yo no me negué por que era en plan de amigos y compañeros.

Pero todo cambio cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa el me robo un beso, pero para mi mala suerte o mi pésimo destino (que dramática)

darien iba a mi casa y cuando dio vuelta en la esquina vio cuando el me beso después de eso el no dijo nada ni mucho menos hizo algo se dio la media vuelta y se fue ese día nosotros nos íbamos a ver para estar todo el día juntos pero para mi sorpresa me manda un msj. Diciéndome que la cita de ese día estaba cancelada por que vio que esta muy ocupada con mi dizque amigo como lo llamo el yo no entendía.

Hasta que un día llegue al crow por que quede de verme con las muchachas para planear el fin de semana cuando llegue vi a a darien platicando con andriw me acerque muy despacio que el no cedió cuenta que yo estaba atrás de el, así fue de la única manera que me di cuenta que darien nos vio después.

Hable y le pedí una oportunidad para hablar con el pero no quiso se paro y se despidió de andriw

Fui tras el pero fue inútil no me hizo caso regrese al crow ya ahí estaban esperándome la chicas en cuanto llegue donde estaban me puse a llorar fue cuando les platique imajinesen como se pusieron pero yo les dije que no había caso ps la muchachas empezaron a organizar una noche de kareoque efectivamente para el fin de semana yo no me opuse.

El fin de semana ya estábamos ay pero cual fue mi sorpresa que cuando ya quería yo que empezara me dijeron que tenia que esperar por que faltaba mas personas fue cuando adriw hizo su aparición y atrás de el entro darien para mi el tiempo se detuvo pero el como ultima mente se estaba comportando saludo pero era un saludo muy frió tanto para mi como para las chicas.

pero la verdad trate de hacer caso omiso todo iba bien hasta que a mina se le ocurrió que yo subiera a cantar una canción todas las demás y Andréu la apoyaron no quedo de otra que subir a contar pero hasta eso mina escogió la canción que yo cantaría no tome mucha importancia y comencé a cantarla

. Tonto  
como te pones a dudar  
como te pones a pensar  
que no te quiero

Desde la primera estrofa todos se quedaran anonadados por mi voz y el sentimiento que yo le ponía a esa canción.

Tonto  
si cuando estas lejos de mi  
es tan inmenso mi sufrí  
que casi muero

Pueden creerlo hasta ese momento yo vi. Que hasta darien puso toda la atención en mi y no dejaba de mirarme por una parte me alegre por otra me sentía mal por que no confiaba en mi todavía tenia en su mirada la duda

Eres, eres mi luna y mi sol  
eres mi única ilusión  
la razón de mi existir

Nunca e dejado de quererte  
y e pensado abandonarte  
y porque dudas de mi

Cuando termine de cantar todo mis amigos me ovacionaron y me felicitaron pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al voltear a donde estaba darien el ya se había ido después de quedarnos un rato mas cada quien se fue a su casa a descansar por que el domingo nos íbamos a ir de día de campo pero cuando yo iba muy metida en mis pensamientos.

Adivinen que paso……………….

si adivinaron darien me estaba esperando a fuera de mi casa con un ramo de rosas característico de el me pido que habláramos también me pidió perdón claro que lo perdone y me dijo que sin mi no puede vivir que cuando no me veía y ni me hablaba sentía que la vida no tenia sentido pero las palabras salieron sobrando todo eso lo olvide cuando el me dio un tierno beso por dios cuanto extrañaba probar sus labios que la verdad perdí la noción del tiempo sino fuera sido que nos hizo falta el aire nosotros le seguiríamos (ay que envidia)

Pero todo lo que comienza tiene que acabar el me dijo que me fuera a dormir por que ese día de mañana (domingo) me dijo que me iba a secuestrar que acabo las chicas ya sabia y que no me esperan para el día de campo, eso fue mi recuerdo con esa canción.

Y quieren saber por que me fascina la canción de te necesito de los Ángeles azules.

O las dejo en suspenso…………

Jajajajajajajaja

No se crean pero eso meda un poco de pena escribirlo y no se por donde comenzar bueno ya se ya la estoy haciendo mucho de suspenso ay les voy

Todo comenzó el domingo que según el me secuestro nos fuimos a chachachannnnnnnn…………….

No se crean primero fuimos a un parque muy grande pero precioso nos sentamos en una jardinera el se acostó en mis piernas pero empezamos a jugar y entre juego y juego el voltio y no se si fue adrede o por que no se fijo medio un pequeño modismo en mi pecho obvio por arriba de la ropa pero le confieso una cosa sentí como una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo era una sensación que nunca había sentido pero les confieso que me gusto y mucho ps así empezamos entre juego y juego el aprisiono mis labios con los suyos empezó un beso muy tierno y con mucho cuidado y conforme pasaba el tiempo fue subiendo de tono ese besos que convirtió de ser tierno paso con mas pasión, como a mucha necesidad o como se puede decir a una urgencia de volverlos a sentir ( ay mija como te tienen jejejejejeje)

Pero le dije que tenia que detenernos sino después ya no podíamos parar pero yo creo que tanto el como yo no queríamos parar todo eso, pero lo tuvimos que hacer por que estábamos en un parque y había muchas personas.

Pues después de eso nos fuimos a su departamento donde íbamos a ver unas películas ya cuando llegamos nos pusimos a ver la película de risa era la scary movie nos causo mucha gracia pero también paso lo mismo que en el parque empezamos a jugar con cosquillas y como dicen todo empezó con un beso de hay otros mas pero cada ves mas subidos de tono, nos caímos al suelo ay empezaron nuestras manos a tomar vida propia hasta que el me dijo que tenias que parar por que después no iba a poder detenerse pero como lo iba a detener si me empezó a gustar lo que sus manos hacia en mi cuerpo, sentir que en cada movimiento de su manos mi cuerpo pedía aun mucho mas, cuando el metió la mano por dentro de la blusa el simple contacto de su piel con la mía sentí como una descarga de nuevas sensaciones claro esta para mi por que en es tiempo yo pensé que el era un experto en eso bueno eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo rodamos por el piso y yo quede arriba de el.

El se sentó y yo quede en cuncliyas en sus piernas, con su boca recorrió cada milímetro de piel de mi boca a mi cuello después poco a poco fue subiéndome la bruza hasta que me la quito yo con mis manos algo torpes empecé a desabotonar su camisa.

Las manos del el tenían un rico movimiento en mi espalda hasta que alcanzo el broche de crac, cuando pudo desabrocharlo y quitado se quedo viéndome como si fuera su musa hasta que izo que me sonrojara poco a poco haciendo un camino con sus besos de mi cuello a mi pecho hasta que llego a el y empezó a besármelo tan delicadamente después lo metió a su boca y empezó a succionarlo la verdad cuando el empezó a hacer eso nos es por exagerar ni dárselos a desear pero me hizo sentirme en el cielo.

Cuando yo todavía no podía terminar de desabotonar su camisa mis manos se volvieron algo torpes por las sensaciones que sentía.

El como pudo se levanto con migo en brazos me llevo hasta su recamara ahí delicadamente me acomodo en su cama otra ves con sus labios hizo varios caminos hasta llegar a mi pantalón hasta que otra ves tuve cordura………..

No crean que me detuve claro que no solo que el ya me había quitado mas prendas y yo n o me podía quedar atrás.

Con un movimiento algo brusco me acomode arriba de el hasta que le pude sacar su camisa después volví al sus labios mientras nos estábamos besando otra vez mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura y después hasta desabrochar su pantalón hasta que se lo quite, me sonroje al verlo sin su pantalón y tan excitado que ya creía que su bóxer no lo podría detener jejeje hasta la fecha me da pena.

Cada poro de mi piel me pedía mas de el como que mi darien ya se estaba impacientado pero el quería que mi primera vez nunca la olvidara.

Ya hasta que me quito mi pantalón junto mi tanga.

Me dijo que yo era su diosa que quería probar mi elixir poco a poco empezó abrir mis piernas me dio mucha pena que me tense el lo noto pero me dijo que confiara en el pero que si no quería se podía detener pero yo le dije que no y poco a poco yo fui la que le dio el paso para que entrara en mi ser su lengua llego a mi intimida como tornado dando giro que por dios me estaba volviendo loca pero al parecer a el le fascinaba verme así y también sentirme después que gracias a su lengua y boca mágica logro que yo tuviera mi primero orgasmo después de esos me toma en brazos y se sentó en la cama conmigo sobre él cuidando de acomodar cada una de mis piernas a lado y lado de la suyas, al hacer esto puedo sentir como su miembro aprisiona el mío y gimo de placer, me toma de los glúteos mientras nos acariciamos cuerpo a cuerpo. Con pasión devora mis labios hambrientos, al igual que yo los suyos y suavemente desliza sus manos desde mis glúteos, pasando por mis caderas hasta llegar a mi intimidad que ahora estaba tan humedecida y llena de deseo que con solo tocarla me hacia gemir deliciosamente.  
Me aferre a su espalda con fuerza y sentí como todo mi ser estalla de placer cuando el me penetro al principio me dolió como que el lo noto por una lagrima traicionera que rodó de mis ojos y dejo de moverse se acerco a mi oído y me dijo que el dolor pasaría rápido pero cuando yo estuviera mas tranquila le dijera mientras tanto el no se movía hasta que yo empecé a hacerlo por el poco apoco lenta mente nos unimos en un solo ser en las envestidas que el me daba nos sincronizamos como si estuviéramos danzando fue una oleada tan placentera que me sentí morir, después que los dos llegáramos al clímax nos quedamos quietos, escuchando nuestros corazones que ahora lo hacían de manera sincrónica, entrelazaba sus manos a las mías y sumidos en el silencio dejamos que el corazón hablara por nosotros así como nuestros cuerpos lo habían hecho, minutos después el salió de mi, se tumbo a un lado y me atrajo a su cuerpo, me acaricio con ternura la mejilla mientras lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, me beso delicadamente a lo cual respondí, y saben que me comento que esa había sido su primera vez también se pueden imaginar lo maravillosa que me sentí yo la primera mujer en la vida de darien chiba por eso me gusta esta canción

Estamos de nuevo aquí solos tu y yo  
y un dios que nos mira  
y nos perdona por amor  
el tiempo se empezó a esfumar ante los dos  
entramos en un paraíso de amor

shhhhhhhh  
no me digas nada mujer  
que no hacen falta palabras de amor  
te ves preocupada lo se  
porque también yo lo estoy

y acércate que ahora yo quitare  
lo que luce tu cuerpo  
y te lo besare con esa pasión  
que anoche soñé

y medices  
(y te digo)  
te he extrañado mucho a ti  
(porque te quiero)  
porque ya no soy la misma  
desde aquel día que me entregue a ti  
(amor)  
ahora te necesito para vivir, porque mi mente  
cuerpo y alma te pertenecen  
(ahhh)  
solo a ti  
(soy tuya)

Bueno muchachas por ahorita ya es todo por que mi mama me esta llamando diciéndome que darien llego y tenemos una cita espero que se igual de bonita que la otra o mucho mejor.

Pero eso después se las platicare besos.

hola ps aki me decidi a subir yn pequeño finc no sen tan duras conmigo


End file.
